


Is There Somewhere

by Celeybear



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, F/M, I hate cheating fics but it fit the song so yeah, M/M, The Trifecta, based off a Halsey song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeybear/pseuds/Celeybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark loved Jinyoung with all his heart, but he deserved better than what Jinyoung was giving him. Mark just couldn't let him go despite the secrecy of their relationship. The unanswered texts, fleeting glances, and lonely nights in random hotels were becoming too much and Mark didn't know how much longer he could deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> My first Markjin story!! Ahhhh!!!!! This will also be the first time I write BoyxBoy smut so please forgive me and wish me luck! Smut will be included in the next and last part so please be a little patient! Also, please don't be thrown off by the Mark/OC tag. It's not really romantic. More of a loving friendship between Mark and the OC. I hope you guys like it!!!

Mark hated Jinyoung. He hated how bossy Jinyoung could be sometimes, assuming the “mom” role of their friend group. He hated how Jinyoung sometimes judged everyone for their silly antics. He hated how Jinyoung held his hand, spreading a warmth throughout his body. He hated how hooked he was to Jinyoung’s lips every time they came in contact with him. But most of all, Mark hated how much he loved Jinyoung.

It all started the day he met the younger boy. Jinyoung had been introduced to Mark’s group through Jaebum; they had been friends from way back when. Mark’s first thoughts about the other was “He seems nice” and “He’s pretty cute”.

The two had interacted very little during the meeting due to the little they had in common. And for a while that was how their friendship was. Quiet hellos and shy smiles while the others caught their attention. It wasn’t until a couple months in when Mark was having a bad day and the other boys had been picking on him non-stop. He had been quiet the whole time, letting them make their teasing remarks about his freshly dyed blonde hair or how the waitress flirted with him. But Mark’s patience was wearing thin.

That’s when he felt a hand touch his. When he looked at the owner of the hand, he saw Jinyoung giving him a soft smile while his thumb brushed softly on Mark’s skin. Mark felt a shiver rip through him as he looked silently into Jinyoung’s eyes.

Jinyoung tore his gaze from Mark and looked at the others. “Guys, leave Mark alone. He’s had enough.”

There was a chorus of ‘aww’, but it was quickly silenced by Jaebum. When the attention had been averted away from Mark, he looked back at Jinyoung to give him a thankful smile, but was shocked to see the boy was already staring at him. He then realized that he was still holding Jinyoung’s hand and tried to let go, but the younger only held tighter.

Jinyoung leaned over, tickling Mark’s ear with his breath as he whispered. “Are you okay?”

Mark was taken aback by his question. Yes, all the boys cared about one another and would often check to make sure they were doing okay. But this was Jinyoung. Neither of them had ever really spoken to each other to have that kind of relationship yet.

Mark nodded slowly as he felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks. He mouthed a thank you and Jinyoung only smiled in response. Mark decided then that he really liked Jinyoung’s smile.

Through the rest of their dinner, Jinyoung and Mark continued to hold hands under the table. None of their friends noticed or if they did, they said nothing about it. But it wasn’t until everyone had to part ways that the two were forced to separate. Mark noticed how cold not only his hand was, but his entire body felt off the second Jinyoung had let go.

Mark knew he liked boys. He had known his entire life that he thought of boys the same way he thought of girls so he wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that this was the starting signs of Mark having a crush on Jinyoung.

But that's all it was. A silly little crush on a cute boy. He could definitely handle that. What Mark didn't expect was for his little crush to actually turn into something that he 100% could not handle.

Mark and Jinyoung’s friendship developed slowly. Over time the two had gotten closer. Jinyoung had started to open up to the group and became the motherly figure in no time. It was almost comical how he treated the boys like his children. He would boss them around like a mother would, making sure each of them listened or their “father” Jaebum would get onto them.

The only person Jinyoung rarely took charge over was Mark. Everyone, including Mark, assumed that it was because Mark was the oldest and could clearly take care of himself. But Jinyoung told him that wasn't the case.

“It's not that.” Jinyoung said when Mark had asked him if his age was the reason he was never treated the same as the younger ones.

“Then why don't you?” He questioned, watching Jinyoung closely.

Jinyoung looked off into the distance as he thought over his response. Then he smiled and looked over at the older boy. “Because you're Mark.”

The answer was cryptic and if it weren't for the smile gracing Jinyoung's lips, Mark wouldn't have know that it was supposed to be a good thing. A shiver went down Mark’s spine. Suddenly, he had the overwhelming urge to touch Jinyoung. To have his skin touching his own and to feel the warmth it brought.

Hesitantly, Mark reached out for Jinyoung's hand. Jinyoung had been watching Mark the whole time and when he realized what the older one was doing, he gladly took Mark’s hand in his own. The smile on Jinyoung's cheek grew wider and a small one began to form on Mark’s.

Something about the way Jinyoung's hand looked in his really appealed to Mark. He wanted to hold his hand all the time. From then on, Mark made it his number one mission to hold Jinyoung's hand as much as he possibly could without any of the other group members taking notice.

And for the most part, they didn't. Once or twice they got caught holding hands by JB, but he said nothing. The others were completely oblivious to the pair's actions.

That is, until the kisses had started.

The kisses were completely innocent; just small pecks on cheeks and foreheads. But to Mark, they were enough to make his entire body melt into nothing and for his heart to beat like a hummingbird.

Anytime Mark did anything remotely cute, Jinyoung would lean over and give a small kiss to his cheek. It would make Mark break into a huge smile for the rest of the day. Mark even kissed Jinyoung a couple times. Just a quick peck to whatever exposed skin that was available to make the younger one fluster up a bit.

It quickly became a game with the two. Who could catch the other off guard with kisses. But this game was quickly noticed by everyone. More than once the boys had given odd looks to Mark and Jinyoung. Whenever they did it in Bambam's presence, the youngest would always scream “eww” to tease them.

Even though they were clearly embarrassed by getting caught, they never stopped. Mark was too addicted to Jinyoung to quit whatever the two had. And they had something. What it was, Mark wasn't sure. He definitely did know that it was something beyond the bounds of normal friendship. He was just too scared to figure it out exactly.

“Do you like Jinyoung?”

Mark turned his head away from his game to look at his roommate. Youngjae looked at Mark curiously and Mark felt like his mind was being read by the other. His face turned flush as he went back to the game.

“I mean, yeah. Jinyoung is pretty cool. Do you not like him?” Mark replied evenly, though there was some hesitation.

“That's not what I mean Mark.” Youngjae said seriously.

Mark let out a sigh and paused his game. This wasn't the first time he had been asked this. Jackson had asked him this thousands of times. And every time Mark said no.

He was lying.

He lied partly because having Jackson find out who you liked was a terrible idea. He had made this mistake with a previous crush and he vowed to never make it again. But he also lied because he wasn't quite ready to admit he had feelings for Jinyoung.

To think the words in your head was one thing. To say them out loud to your big mouth best friend was another.

Mark looked at Youngjae with a sad expression as he nodded. “Yes Youngjae, I like him. I like him a lot.”

Youngjae broke out into a huge smile, but then slowly, his smile turned into a frown. He reached out and took Mark’s hand. Mark tried to ignore the thought that they felt nothing like Jinyoung's.

“It's okay you know, liking Jinyoung.” Youngjae told his friend.

“Is it? Is it okay to be falling for your best friend? Because last I checked, those kind of things turn out to be a disaster.” Mark laughed slightly.

Youngjae shrugged. “I think he likes you back.”

Mark heart lept at the thought, but he shook his head. “I don't know. Maybe he does or maybe he doesn't. But I'm not gonna get my hopes up for something that might be nothing.”

Youngjae pursed his lips as he looked at Mark. The older boy wasn't sure what Youngjae was thinking, but when he smiled, it left Mark feeling a little hopeful.

“Don't give up yet Mark Tuan. Life might surprise you.” Youngjae told him and then he left the living room, leaving Mark to mull over his words.

And life did end up surprising him. In a way that had been both amazing and devastating at the same time.

Like every teen romance, it happened at a party. The group decided to go out one Friday night to a party a friend of a friend was holding. Mark was hesitant to go, but the boys had Jinyoung convince him because Mark had never been able to tell Jinyoung no.

So there he was, leaning against the wall, two beers in and watching Jinyoung flirt with a pretty girl. Mark felt stupid. He felt dumb for even thinking Jinyoung could even remotely feel something for him.

Something bitter rose in Mark’s chest as he watched Jinyoung laugh at something the girl said and decided he needed space. He left in search of somewhere quiet to think, but stopped by the kitchen to grab another beer.

Mark eventually ended up outside at the back of the house. He sat alone on the back porch, staring at the night sky. It was cloudy and you couldn’t see a single star in the night sky, but the moon was bright and Mark couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“There you are! I’ve been searching for you everywhere!”

Mark turned to see Jinyoung standing by the now open door. The mere sight of him made Mark’s heart beat just a tiny bit faster.

“Well, here I am.” Mark said flatly, turning his head back to the moon. It may not have been as pretty Jinyoung, but it was safer to stare at.

“What are you doing? Come on! The boys wanna go now.” Jinyoung’s voice sounded slightly impatient as he spoke to Mark.

Mark looked over at his half full beer. “Go on without me. I wanna stay longer.”

He heard the door close and small bubble of disappointment had started to form. He was about to reach for his beer to down it and drown out the sadness when he felt a presence beside him. He turned just as Jinyoung sat down on the porch next to him. Mark did his best not to stare, but with his drunken state, it was a little difficult.

“I thought you were leaving.” Mark stated.

Jinyoung gave him a look. “I’m not leaving you by yourself to get wasted.”

Mark’s brows furrowed as he picked up his drink. “You don’t have to take care of me. I’m not one of your _children_.”

The younger boy shook his head. “You don’t get it.”

“What don’t I get?” Mark asked.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Jinyoung replied.

Mark wanted to keep pushing for a real answer, but thought better of it. There was a moment of silence between the two. Mark’s drunk mind was running a mile a minute. He wanted so badly to reach over and hold Jinyoung’s hand, but he was still angry at him.

“So where was the pretty girl you were talking with earlier?” Mark asked before he could stop himself.

Jinyoung shrugged. “She went home.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t go home with her.” Mark mumbled, more to himself, but Jinyoung heard if clearly.

His eyes snapped over to Mark and Mark suddenly felt very small. “You’re mad at me, aren’t you?”

Mark was stunned for a split second, before scoffing. “Why would I be mad. You’re allowed to talk to anyone you want.”

Jinyoung smiled. “Mark Tuan are you jealous?”

Mark galred. “I am not jealous.”

“Oh my god. You totally are!” Jinyoung laughed.

“Whatever.” Mark grumbled, chugging down his beer. His brain already getting foggier with every swallow.

“I don’t see why you should be. You could totally get anyone you wanted.” Jinyoung told him.

_Then I would have you._

Mark shook his head to clear the thought. “Now you’re the one who doesn’t get it.”

“What don’t I get?” Jinyoung questioned.

Mark stood and mumbled. “Just forget it. Let’s go.”

“No, not until you tell me what it is.” Jinyoung demanded.

“I said forget it Jin-” Mark started to walk away and tell him to let it go, but Jinyoung had other ideas.

Jinyoung reached out and grabbed Mark’s arm. “Mark, tell me.”

Mark just stared at him. His lips were so ready to spill the truth he had been hiding for months. Jinyoung would finally know his secret and he could live on not worrying about it any longer. But Mark was too angry. He didn’t want Jinyoung to know not because he was afraid of what might happen, but because he wanted Jinyoung to suffer over this secret just as much as he had. It honestly made little sense, but Mark’s intoxicated mind justified it.

He stared deep into Jinyoung’s eyes and said clearly. “If you haven’t figured it out yet, then it’s not worth telling.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion for a moment. And then his face cleared with realization. Panic rose in Mark’s chest. He needed to get out of there and fast. He removed his arm from Jinyoung’s grasp and made his way to the front door. But before his hand could reach the doorknob, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pinned him to the wall.

His eyes met Jinyoung’s and his breath hitched. The way jinyoung was looking at him made Mark’s heart flutter erratically. Jinyoung leaned in closer to Mark, brushing his nose gently against the other's. Mark could feel Jinyoung's warm breath against his lips and he only had time to close his eyes before Jinyoung kissed him.

Disappointment was the first thing that came to Mark’s drunk mind. He had managed to convince himself that Jinyoung would be a terrible kisser and that kissing him would feel like Mark was kissing a beautiful statue; meaningless and cold. He needed to think this way in order to make not kissing him bearable.

That was not the case at all.

The second Mark’s lips came in contact with Jinyoung's, his entire body was filled with warmth and comfort. Jinyoung didn't even hesitate to twine his fingers into Mark’s hair, causing Mark to let out a soft sigh into the kiss. Mark's own hands were clutching onto Jinyoung's biceps as if his life depended on it.

The kiss lasted not even a full minute and their lips only stayed in place, but Mark didn't care. How could he when the man he had been swooning over for months had just kissed him? The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Park Jinyoung had just kissed him. And it was soft and sweet and the best damn kiss Mark had ever had.

Jinyoung pulled away first, but leaned his forehead against Mark's. Their breathing was labored and Mark's throat was painfully dry, but he wanted to kiss the younger boy again.

“Sorry.” Jinyoung mumbled. “I just needed to know if it was as great as I had imagined.”

Mark's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. “And your conclusion?”

Jinyoung shook his head softly. “I don't know.”

There was a brief pause before Mark licked his lips and said. “Maybe you should try again. Just to be sure.”

Jinyoung nodded and mumbled. “Just to be sure.”

The second kiss was a mutual effort this time and Mark thought it was better than the last. It was much more heated as their lips moved in sync and Jinyoung pressed his body hard against Mark’s. Both boys were gripping tightly on one another, in fear that this was a dream and at any second they both would be ripped apart from each other.

“Your conclusion now?” Mark asked against Jinyoung's lips.

Mark felt Jinyoung smile. “It's better than I could have ever expected.”


End file.
